Tin Man: When Plans Change
by belladoona
Summary: DG has just died. Now, with some help from the Mystic Man her future is altered. Only the Mystic Man doesn't even know what that will mean for the trouble making princess. PG for now eventual M.


I felt disconnected from everyone but I could hear my mother, father and someone else talking nearby. I couldn't move or talk it was scaring me. I wished As was here she would know what to do. Although, I knew I shouldn't. I felt a tear running down my face and wiped it away with a free hand.

It was then that I could hear what they were saying. It turned out to be the Mystic Man and one of his men. I knew him. I just couldn't put a name to the face he always wore a leather duster and fedora. "Your Majesties, this is not the time to argue over who is in the right. We need a few fall back plans and your Highness, you have already used more light than you have to give."

"Mr. Cain is right," the Mystic Man a.k.a. Uncle Liam interjected before his Tin Man came up be called out for insubordination. "This needs to be taken care of quickly and quietly. How long before she comes out of stasis?"

Mother's voice cracked with emotion, "It depends on her." I could feel her look over my body. She touche my forehead with her lips as she whispered a prayer of good fortune before turning back to her brother, "Even then, she maybe only a shell of herself."

"Are you sure, Lav?" that was Dad and he didn't sound much better. Oh, whatever they are planning must be big. I wasn't sure I could wait much longer before I said something myself. I can see what they were doing with their faces look like or how they felt well I take that back I could feel it just fine I can feel the tension I could feel the hurt and knew whatever was going to happen to be extreme when I needed you next was just listen. "Oh, not my Spitfire."

"If the path, goes as I plan she may never truly be your spitfire again." In a more gentle voice at almost a whisper she added, "and my Angel may be lost." Then she lay out a plan. Azkadellia was smart, intelligent and the ancient evil living within her will urge her to sweep the nation of anything or anybody that can resist her future plans. Because of that Milltown would be one of the first villages taken down. They will have to move fast a spy has already found plans for its removal and it was imperative her Angel find her nurture units there as soon as possible. They were already programmed with a set of protocols to adopt her as their own, take her over to the Otherside with them. She'd be safe they could teach her about the OZ and stories and fairy tales just like she always liked. "Her memories of us will be non-existent. However, if we time this right eventually they will come back. She would remember us. She would probably hate us, resent us, maybe even, I don't want to think about that. She will be safe until the time is right for her to come back. For now, I can leave her with the feelings of her past with us. Azkadellia will be unable to use them. They could be used against us."

 _No, I wanted to yell I can't be erased_. _I can't let this happen._ _my story is still to be told and it is not on the other side!_ _Maybe, there was another way. Maybe, there was something else that could be done to protect there secrets. Uncle Liam could do something I know it._ _Live with somebody else not know I am I don't know what I'll do!_

Although, mother held me her grief kept her from noticing how aware I was. Uncle Liam had no such difficulties. "There could be a problem with that plan. What if she notices the travel storm? What if you are unable to stay within the safety of the Northern palace? What if her memories are never recovered," he kept asking questions along the same lines.

Shortly after I felt two strong arms lift me up and hold me while I wept. Words of comfort were offered to relieve my suffering by one of Uncle's Tin Men, the one with silver blue eyes and a fedora. The one who caught me running around Uncle's grounds when we came for lunch one day not that long ago. He put a finger to his lips to remain quiet. Mother had stood up and ranted about this and that. What sparked my memory about the nurture units was her faith in Ambrose. The tin man must have felt my discomfort over the issue and looked down at me for the first time when our eyes locked there was a connection. Then just as quickly I shut my eyes, If they are his nurture units mother, then we are going to have issues.

"What makes you so sure they are right for the princess," he asked. Then added, "Ambrose may not have been thinking straight when he developed them."

She didn't look so sure herself. He had developed them in the company of Az and DG, she could only gather that they were to watch over them when . . .

"Well, that's a problem. Azkadellia already knows about the tic tocks. There's a chance she may go after them before you are ready to get her there," Wyatt knew quick and dirty was the only way but this plan had way too many wholes. If he could he would suggest a different route.

Which route?

He looked down at her and smiled before thinking, slow and breathing. _Your magic can be hidden. You could stay with the tic-tocs every now and then. Stay with your father maybe. You have Tudor he can stay and..._

 _You are right! I need to be here in order to gain strength. Going over the rainbow should be the last thing I do. Ask uncle Liam to talk in the hallway._

"Your highness can you give me a moment with the Mystic Man?" They must have just noticed the hold on their daughter and left themselves. Odd.

"Wyatt, you brought up good points, but these are matters of _magic_..." he started then heard a small giggle, but it was rough and caused DG to cough instead.

Even as petite as she was he could see a silent communication between his Tin Man and his precious niece. He could see her light and it scared him. Wyatt handed her a glass of water but she was still weak. At least physically weak. "You always surprise me don't you?"

She smiled but still couldn't talk. She looked to Wyatt and frowned. Her response was short, " _Try harder_."

She did and could only gasp. _"Why can't Uncle hear me like you?"_ It was a good question. So, Wyatt asked him a few question instead. "You have to see sending DG to the Otherside is a last option. She would be better off with her Father."

He smiled, "Is that what DG wants?"

"No. She's more concerned about her mother's plans to wipe her memory clean." He looked down again smiled and handed her some more water. "Then she's worried ..." he took a moment, "DG wants to know why I was the only one to hear her."

Her uncle had been given the gift of foresight and taught at an early age not to meddle with a Time- Time didn't care who you were. In this realm He worked with the Fates and could make or break you. But, for DG he would chance reading the two. He already knew Wyatt would play an important role in her future. But, if plans changed would his role be just as important? He studied them closely and noticed the red string of fate that made the other half of your soul. No, he was married had a son. He saw that Wyatt's marriage now would not be the one he crossed over the sands with but his future was unclear.

He took a moment to himself and cleared away the cobwebs of his sister's plans. He smiled and realised that no matter what her plans were Wyatt would be her future. He would be by DGs side when she killed the witch and eventually her consort. If the sorceress won, neither would be alive.

The queen may rule, but the consort sometimes has to take the fall.

"Well, young lady it looks like you and the Tin Man here have a deep connection that extends through time and space." The look on Wyatt's face was enough and Liam gave a hearty chuckle. He then asked what his plans were.

"On any day, I prefer slow and breathing to quick and dead...," and they did. When her parents came back Uncle Liam had a new version to her mother's plan.


End file.
